Together Forever With You
by crimson-angel1447
Summary: mikan and hotaru leave and become famous.-sry i suck at summarys this is my 2nd fanfic enjoy
1. Goodbye!

**chapter 1**

**normal p.o.v**

Mikan and Hotaru are walking around the school looking for their boyfriends,Natsume and Ruka. Mikan got worried and asked Hotaru if she could track them scince they were no where in sight.

"Fine, but only for 5,ooo rabbits" said the smirking Hotaru

"wahhhhhhh why do i have to pay u to look for OUR boyfriends who owe us now" said a crying mikan

"ughhhh fine but not for u its cause i miss my bunny boy" Hotaru began to blush while working on her labtop to find her bunny boy on mikan's idiot of a boy friend.

**1 hour later...**

**mikan's p.o.v**

"oi, baka wake up i found them"

i woke up from my sleep and saw that hotaru used her little fly bug to find them .I looked at her and saw her crying after i saw why, I saw Natsume and Ruka kissing Luna and Permy.I cried and ran to where they were which was under me and Natsume's sakura tree.

**Normal p.o.v**

Mikan ran to her boyfriend and hotaru followed but walking cause the ice queen finally broke down after seeing her boyfriend kissing grabbed the mini Baka gun from Hotaru and shot Natsume,Luna,Ruka, she screamed at them as all they did was stare at her.

After all the yelling Mikan ran to her uncle the HSP with hotaru and demanded that they switch to Alice Academy HSP was shocked and explained to the two girls that they were gonna go there anyways with their now ex-boyfriends because they all have a super rare alice,more rare than mikan's alices.

He explained that the four of them have the vampire alice that lets them have all vampire powers and that they are pure-bloods , but since it's only mikan and hotaru that know then they said they would keep it a secret from the two untill they returned in 5 years.

**THE END**


	2. What!

**sry i havn't been updating its cause my ideas come and go sometimes or i cant think of any so i might start other stories but still continue with my old ones.**

**chapter 2 goodbye japan hello america**

normal p.o.v

As mikan and hotaru prepared to leave their was a glow and 4 people appeared 2 women and 2 told the 2 young girls where were thier brothers which shocked mikan and hotaru big time,but hotaru kept her stoic face on.

after a couple minutes of scilence mikan decied to break the scilence

mikan's p.o.v

"wat natsume,ruka, and hotaru are my siblings!"

"no dear only full name is mikan sakura hyuuga and we are your mother and father ." said her mother ,yuka sakura

"yes and i am your father izumi hyuuga also natsume is your older brother and your are also half angel,all of you 4 are from your mothers' side." said her dad

"oh does natsume nii-chan now about u 2 yet."

"no dear he doesn't, we were gonna tell him today but we saw what happened and confronted him as parents here to pick up u and your cousin hotaru here."

after an hour of shouck mikan and hotaru fainted only to wake up in america with the 4 adults in a big mansion and the start of thier new lives.

Normal p.o.v

_time skip 5 years(i just dont wanna talk about who they meet and stuff so just to let everyone know they went to a school for monster with alices and other stuff and some other students transffered to gakuen alice)_

After 5 years hotaru and mikan along with thier parents retuarned to japan along with some friends...

At the academy

"Hello my lovely students we hav a few new student along with 2 returning students come in!"

just then 8 students came in plus the 2 godesses in the front.

"please introduce yourselfs' girls along with your boyfriends"

after hearing that all the girls started to cry

"hi were all 16 just like you." said all the girls exept for the 2 girls hiding in the back of the group

"hi my name is maka albarn you can call us maka and soul oh and this a is my boyfriend soul eater evans i am half human and is half weapon and soul has the power to turn into a sythce."said a blondie with a with a gray haired boy next to her

"hello my name is amano ichigo this is my boyfriend kashino makoto you can call me ichigo we both hav cooking alice."said a brunette with a blondie next to her

"hello im sakura haruno and this is my boyfriend saskue ucihia we hav the ninja alice."said a pik headed girl with a jet black haired boy next to her

"hello im karin hanazono and this is my boyfriend kazune kujyou and we have the power of the gods."said a blondie with another blondie next to her

"now you 2 can introduce yourselves"said the group in uision

"whatever" said the 2 girls as they stepped up

When the class saw the 2 girls everyone was shocked

"hello my name is Hotaru imai nogi i have the invention alice and i am the heiress to the angels and demons of the south."

this shocked the class it also shocked them because her last name was also nogi which caught the attention of a certain bunny boy who looked up from his still depressing state of lossing his 2 girlfriends

"hello my name is Mikan sakura hyuuga i have nullifying alice and s.e.c alice which stands for steal erase and copy.I am also the heiress to the angels and demons of the north.

"oh and me and hotaru are vampires and angels so dont mess with us." said mikan as she looked at the 2 boys looking at the from the back seats

the same thing happened as to mikan like hotaru except a little gray haired boy jumped off a certain crimson boy's lap and ran to her yelling "OKASSAN OKASSAN i missed you" this caught the attention of a certain crimson eyed boy as he looked up from his manga at the same time as the best friend ruka and crimson met hazel while purple met blue

to be continued

sry i havent been updateing also im sry if it sucks and if its short cause its my second fanfic and im not the best writer anyways please review and thanks to my reviewers from my last 2 stories i will try to update my stories but i forget sometimes but i will finsh all my stories even if i start on new ones i swear i will try **thanks everyone for reading**


	3. Return of the Princesses

Hey sorry I haven't been updating it's just that I keep forgetting or I don't have an idea yet

**CHAPTER 3: return of the princess?**

_Recap:_

_the same thing happened as to mikan like hotaru except a little gray haired boy jumped off a certain crimson boy's lap and ran to her yelling "OKASSAN OKASSAN I missed you" this caught the attention of a certain crimson eyed boy as he looked up from his manga at the same time as the best friend ruka and crimson met hazel _

**Now on with the story**

Youchi ran up to Mikan and Mikan greeted him with a small smile that only Hotaru and somehow Natsume caught from the back of the room.

As Ruka was about to speak everyone suddenly crowded Mikan and Hotaru with questions mostly the girls or the NATSURUKA FANCLUB.

"Why do you both have the last names of our princes!" said wanoko

"Did u not here our introduction or something dumbass"said a very cold Mikan

The way Mikan spoke surprised everyone. Suddenly the door slide open and in came 4 adults Mikan,Hotaru and their group instantly knew who they were so Mikan put Youchi down and he ran back to Natsume and setted himself on his "dad's" lap.

"Hello mother, father, auntie, uncle "said Mikan and Hotaru in usion

"Both beautiful as usual darlings "said Yuka

Right after Yuka noticed Natsume and Ruka and in a motherly instinct she ran to Natsume screaming "MY SONNNNNNNNN OH IVE FINALLY MEET YOU"

Natsume was to slow to move with Youchi on his lap to move and was engulfed in a hug by a he stranger asked the woman who was she but she was hugging him so tightly that he was bleeding as youchi managed to sneak away.

In an instinct Mikan ran to his brother and paralyzed him as she drank the blood from his shoulders since the last time she had blood was 2 years she kissed natsume out of nowhere,not nowing why,after she bit her tongue by accident and her blood mixed with Natsume as he ended up drinking was shocked at this because it tasted good and the fan girls were sending death glares at Natsume felt a shudder go through him when Mikan kissed him relising that he missed her and what he had done to her that day,but he still wouldn't say sorry because of his pride.

When Mikan was done feeding she casual walked back to the front leaving natsume in a daze. Seeing this Hotaru walked up to Ruka and said "Hello Ruka nii-san" in a cold voice" he replied stuttering afraid of her then the other parents spoke out of nowhere saying " now will Natsume and Ruka please follow us"

As they walked out the parents started telling them "we called u out here to…

To be continued

I'll try to updated more often I just don't have a lot of things to type and I keep getting lazy so I might not update for a while I'll be writing the next 2 chapters in a notebook while im not busy at school soo its gonna take awhile till the next chapters but I might be right one-shots for a while crimson signing out peace plz


	4. Destinyyyyy

Hiiiiii eveyonee sry i havent updated i havent really been feeling it with this story but i didnt want to discontinue it so heres chapter 4

Disclamier:i do not own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 4:DESTINYYY

Yuka:soo we called u 2 out here to tell u that after what happen in there u should atleast know why that happened

Natsume and Ruka:NO SHIT

they were still recovering from the shock of what happened in the classroom but found their voices.

So there was a long conversation with yelling and screaming untill they all just decided to go for a walk to let all the recent actions set in to Ruka and Natume's minds.

(sry i added the extras just for fun they might be in another story)

Natsume:soooo were like wat engaged or something

Mikan: no were married since when we started dating well before the inncident" she said with sadness in her eyes

Natsume :ohhhh(he became more out going and dense since the incident lol srwy natsume loversss)sooo do u still love me?

M:I never stopped loving you

as she surprised him with a kiss on his lips

Natsume was very surprised but responded .as the kiss turned more and more passionite the 2 relised they needed each otherr

Lets just say the same thing sort of happen to Ruka and Hotaru except Ruka got hit with the baka gun :D

Years later the 4 children had gotten marrie to their loved ones and had many,many,many kids(they had alot of spare time :D)

it was destinyyy for all of this to happen

**THE END**

IM SOOO SORRY THE STORY IS SHORT . I guess im not goo with chapter stories i think i might just do one-shots and stuff . thank you for reading ill do better next time and since im busy with school now it might be awhile so wish me luck

**ALSO IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE TO GIVE ME TOPICS OR IDEAS FOR STORIES PLEASE MESSAGE ME IT WOULD HELP ME SOOO MUCH**


End file.
